cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dingo
Description Dingo is a growing, well developed, and ancient nation at 835 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Dingo work diligently to produce Water and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Dingo to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Dingo allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Dingo believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Dingo will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Culture "The Dingoes, I think, knew they were doomed, but where another people would surrender to despair, the Dingoes fought back with even greater strength. They made their enemies fight for every inch of land. In my life, I have never seen anything like it. They would weep, they would pray, they would say goodbye to their loved ones, and then throw themselves, without fear or hesitation, at the very face of death itself, never surrendering. No one who saw them fighting against the inevitable could help but be moved to tears by their courage, their stubborn nobility. When they ran out of tanks, they used guns. When they ran out of guns, they used knives, and sticks, and bare hands. They were magnificent. I only hope that when it is my time, I may die with half as much dignity as I saw in their eyes at the end. They did this for two months! They never ran out of courage. But in the end, they ran out of time." - An unknown person describing Dingoes during The Karma War National Wonders *Disaster Relief Agency *Great Monument *Great Temple *Great University *Internet *Interstate System *Manhattan Project *National Research Lab *National War Memorial *Pentagon *Social Security System *Stock Market *Strategic Defense Initiative Education By extensive programs, Dingo has managed to get literacy rate of 100 percent. Military Military conflicts Dingoforce Armed forces of Dingo. Nuclear weapons of Dingo are under Dingoforce command. Dinglander Resistance Force Government supported and funded militia, consisted of voluntary troops. Used during wartime to help Dingoforce in guarding cities, evacuating people, helping to keep order and of course, fighting in the frontlines. Dingland Security Act Preamble: The most important thing a nation can offer to its citizens is safety. Dinglanders do not want foreign rulers. In case of invasion, Dingo shall retain right to first strike with nuclear weaponry. *§1. Attacking nations will be nuked. *§2. If national security of Dingo is threatened, we retain right to attack with nuclear weapons. *§3. If safety of the citizens of Dingo is threatened, we will use nuclear weapons. *§4. Hostile behaviour will be responded. *§5. Spying will be treated like an attack. *§6. Dingo may, if necessary, use first strike -doctrine for behalf of its current alliance, no matter alliance's own constitution. *§7. This Act is above all other Acts. Alliance policies do not have any effect on this Act. Category:Nations Category:Member of iFOK!-Alliance